Valentina Pyre
"I don't think she's noticed me. She drifts, like a falcon on the winds; there's little that escapes those feral eyes, but I know my craft. Occasionally she pauses, and my heart skips a beat. There's this little smile she keeps on her mouth, the faintest crook of her lips. It's sly. That's the only word for it, cliché as it may be. Sly. Sometimes I think that smile is because she knows I'm here; because she knows I'm tracking her every move, cataloguing her every acquaintance..." Known Facts Valentina Pyre stepped into public eye in the mid-winter of this current year. She alleges that she is a freelance soldier and bodyguard from the deep Ghostlands; the slight accent when she speaks Thalassian seems to support this. It has been noted that she consistently wears a thin silk glove over her left hand and wrist, even when her gauntlets have been removed. This oddity is not dissimilar to the actions of a semi-notorious sin'dorei mercenary known as Veritina, who was slain in lower Stranglethorn late last year. Aside from this affectation, there is little resemblance between the two. By her own admission, Valentina Pyre does not use her given name. Some former allies have alleged that she is descended from House Sunsong, a Silvermoon mage-family of mild to moderate nobility; the Sunsong magistrices deny this vehemently. Pyre displays little to no arcane affiliations, aside from the occasional torrent common to the unmagically gifted. This seems to refute the claim. She is at all times heavily armored and armed, and her melee weapon of choice, a spined greatstaff, is treated to a decor of both bestial and humanoid trophies. Her extensive knowledge of both longbow and rifle suggests training outside of Silvermoon. Appearance & Persona Although Pyre's hair is a lustrous black, falling past her shoulders, it is unlikely that this is her natural color. Her skin is unusually pale; this juxtaposition makes her sin'dorei eyes all the more startling. It is likely that she realizes this effect (along with her 12 inch horsecock), as she is known to use it to her advantage among other races. It is nigh-impossible to catalogue Pyre's personality. It is, in a word, mercurial, and seems to shift based upon her current company. She maintains a distance, both emotional and physical. History chapter one We sleep not from necessity, but from dark desire. Sleep brings us what death can-not: an oblivion marred only by the twisted shreds of insanity that are our nightmares. Sleep brings us a hell far less potent than our own. In sleep, we are released. The silver laughter of a dright summons me from the sweet anguish of my sleep. Satin sheets, red as lifeblood, tangle and constrict my limbs. A noose of my own fashioning, infatal as a gossamer blade. As the Circle’s dark rituals unfold, so is untapped mana bled from our bodies, coalescing to escape the unwelcome caress of the air itself. These coalescents are sentient, semi-intelligent. We call them dright. One of them hangs motionless over me now, mischevity in every line of its tiny body. Cue taken from our dark master, it has adopted the form of a tiny fairy, perfect in every feature, delicate skin pale-green and eyes hugely golden. It greets me with cascading laughter, black-rimmed eyes bright and vivacious. For just a moment its breathtakingly transparent wings tease the air; and then it is unmoving once again, studying me, inky-haired head tilted to the left. “Good morn,” I respond sourly. The dright are pesky beings, perpetually flickering around the Circle; but birthed as they are of our own freelance mana, the dright are shockingly mystic, and nigh-immortal. We do not challenge them, for we fear the outcome. This dright watches me, fascination evident in its fine-boned face, and finally I choose to ignore it. Something is obviously to come: the creatures are drawn to upcoming trouble as are vampires to fresh-split blood. As I don my robe and hood, and as I glide from my Spartan black chamber, the tiny dright follows. My candle’s cold green flame has gone out. I cup the blackened wick with one hand, and with my whispered command a tongue of flame flares to life, rapidly darkening and curling open to an emerald shade that plays green shadows over my garb of white. Employment & Allies Though she claims no allegiance among the assorted factions of the Horde, Pyre has been seen on numerous occasions working for an alliance of soldiers called the Iron Dragon. She has stated that her loyalty to them lasts only so long as their gold does. Despite this, she is frequently in the company of a blood knight known as the Revanchism that is also under their employ. Pyre has additionally been noted conferring with a priestess of the order. No further information on the latter is available at this time. Iron Dragon Fucked Baelcry for raidspots. 100g per BJ just whisper me. The Revanchism Known casually as Revan Brightspire. He is the most frequent companion to the mercenary, though they seem to sport a mutual disdain. Recent intelligence has claimed that they are wedded. Forsaken Priestess Perennially dressed in shadows. Investigate further. Conclusion I am open to many forms of ERP, just send me a whisper in game and we'll see what we can work out! ^_^ Gallery Image:Valentina2.jpg|Valentina Pyre Image:RevanVeri.jpg|Valentina and the Revanchism Image:ValentiafinalSml.jpg|Valentina and Emberlash Image:Commission1.jpg|Valentina and Steelmaw Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter